


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 80: Why

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 80: Why

The empty mess in the middle of the night should have been a safe place to practice a little wandless magic. Should being the operative word. The honey had just landed in Blaise's palm after a silent _accio_ when Ronon sat down across the table from him.

"So," Ronon started, "you're a mage." He looked at Blaise expectantly a moment before tucking in to his sandwich.

Blaise blinked, then proceeded to pour the honey over his cereal. "What makes you say that?" he asked before taking a large bite of his late night snack.

"I've been watching you."

Blaise gulped.

"What I don't get is why you try to keep it a secret."

Blaise looked around the mess. He and Ronon were the sole occupants of the room. The room was silent except for the sound of Ronon's chewing. There wasn't even any noise coming in from outside. Ronon never looked away, just kept staring expectantly.

Shaking his head, Blaise started to deny everything, but Ronon shook his head as well.

Setting his spoon down, Blaise closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let it out and opened his eyes to find Ronon still staring.

"So. You believe in magic." It wasn't exactly a question.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"On my world, most people who don't have magic don't believe it exists." Blaise spoke quietly. It wouldn't do to have anyone overhear this conversation.

Ronon snorted.

"Yes, well. That's the way it is. And if it's all the same to you, I'd rather you didn't mention this to anyone." Blaise tried to keep his tone even, but he worried that the near panic he was feeling might be coming through.

"Why not?" Ronon looked incredulous. "On Sateda, mages are honored members of society."

"Yes, well. On Earth, wizards and witches - that's what my kind call ourselves - are thought to be insane at best. In the past they've been persecuted and killed outright. If I were to tell Dr Weir that I was a wizard, I'd be on the next Daedalus trip back."

Ronon shook his head. "That's just wrong."

"Yes, it is. But there's no changing it."

"Fine. I won't tell anyone." Ronon shrugged.

"Thank you." Blaise picked up his spoon and went back to his cereal.

Ronon leaned forward and asked quietly. "Do you know any good fighting magic?"

Blaise looked up and smirked at Ronon's obvious interest. "A little. I could show you sometime."

"Cool." Ronon nodded, picked up his sandwich and the honey, then ambled out of the mess.

Blaise shook his head and went back to his cereal.


End file.
